Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 128
| romaji = Kessen! Supiritto Tekku Fōsu | japanese translated = Decisive Battle! Spirit Tech Force | english = What Lurks Beneath | japanese air date = October 23, 2016 | english air date = February 2, 2018 | japanese opening = Pendulum Beat! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Dashing Pendulum | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Tsutomu Kamishiro | director = Keiichiro Mochizuki | storyboard artist = Shoji Nishida | animation director = Toshi Shishikura }} "What Lurks Beneath", known as "Decisive Battle! Spirit Tech Force" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It aired in Japan on October 23, 2016 and in Canada on February 2, 2018. Nicktoons aired on July 28, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 28, 2017. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki and Declan Akaba vs. Leo Akaba At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 2: Declan Declan activates "D/D Savant Copernicus" ( 1) and "D/D Cerberus" ( 6) in his Pendulum Zones. Declan Pendulum Summons "D/D Berformet" (1400/1800) and "D/D Ghost" (600/200) from his hand in Attack Position. Declan Normal Summons "D/D Necro Slime" (300/300). He then tunes the Level 4 "Berfomet" and the Level 1 "Necro Slime" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Ghost" to Synchro Summon "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. As "Ghost" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect lets Declan target another "D/D" monster in his Graveyard and send a monster with the same name from his Deck to the Graveyard. He chooses "Berfomet". Declan activates the effect of the "Necro Slime" in his Graveyard, letting him Fusion Summon using it and other monsters in his Graveyard by banishing them. He fuses "Ghost" with "Necro Slime" to Fusion Summon "D/D/D Flame King Genghis" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. As a "D/D" monster was Normal or Special Summoned, the effect of "Alexander" activates, letting Declan Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Berfomet" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. As a "D/D" monster was Special Summoned, the effect of "Genghis" activates, letting Declan Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons the second "Berfomet" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. Declan overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "D/D/D Wave King Caesar" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. Declan activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Dark Contract with Exclusivity", which will prevent him from Special Summoning monsters from the Extra Deck, but will also prevent his opponent from doing so as long as he controls monsters of the same card type. Turn 3: Leo Leo activates two copies of "Spirit Reactor" ( 1) in his Pendulum Zones. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of his left "Reactor", letting him change its Pendulum Scale to that of another Pendulum Monster on the field. He targets "Timegazer" ("Reactor": 1 → 8). Leo Pendulum Summons "Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor" (2800/2500) and "Spirit Gem - Salamander Core" (0/0) from his hand in Attack Position. Leo activates the effect of "Pendulum Governor", letting him Tribute a "Spirit Gem" monster that was Pendulum Summoned from the hand this turn that has not activated its effect to allow "Pendulum Governor" to use that card's effect up to twice this turn. He Tributes "Salamander Core". He activates the effect now, letting him destroy a monster on the field and inflict damage 800 to its controller. He destroys "Odd-Eyes" (Yuya: 4000 → 3200) and "Genghis" (Declan: 4000 → 3200). The effect of "Pendulum Governor" prevents any monsters besides Pendulum Monsters from targeting it for attacks. As Leo has cards in both of his Pendulum Zones, its effect also prevents monsters his opponent controls with Levels between those Pendulum Scales" from attacking "Pendulum Governor". Leo Sets a card. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck and "Performapal U Go Golem" (1600/1000) from his hand, both in Attack Position. As it was Pendulum Summoned this turn, Yuya activates the effect of "U Go Golem", letting him Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck to using monsters he controls as the Fusion Materials, including "U Go Golem". He fuses "Odd-Eyes" with "U Go Golem" to Fusion Summon "Performapal Gatlinghoul" (2900/900) in Attack Position. As it was Fusion Summoned, its effect activates, inflicting 200 damage to Leo for each card on the field (Leo: 4000 → 1600). As "Gatlinghoul" was Fusion Summoned this turn using a Pendulum Monster as a Material, Yuya activates its other effect, letting him destroy a monster his opponent controls and inflict damage to his opponent equal to that monster's ATK. He targets "Pendulum Governor". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Trivia * The initial part of the first stock footage that is used for the Pendulum Summon of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" is from the first opening, Believe x Believe. * This episode marks the first time that Declan has used all of his four Summoning methods in one turn (Pendulum, Synchro, Fusion and Xyz).